Untitled
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Noah Haon rapes gabriella and troy tries to help. in the end troy helps by risking his life by fighting for gabriella with noah. Horrible summary but good story. T to be safe. Oneshot troyella


Shut Up Beautiful

i was sitting in the back of the library when i heard a squeal, a few meters infront of me a cheerleader was showing off a ring, "Noah Haon asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said

"did you say yes?" another asked

"duh! where do you think i got the ring?" she snapped back.

"its fake," one of the others said

"what. did. you. say?" she asked

"its fake, the 'diamond' isn't centered with glue hanging of the sides, its even plastic look the lines are still there from when the plastic was poured in." the other girl said.

"but those weird things have a made in china sign." she spoke.

"look," the other girl took the ring off and showed her a area that looked like it was smothed slopply with sand paper.

"uh! you're just jealous!" she said and walked to Noah. he put his hand in her back pocket and walked away with her. but not before winking unnoticed at me. i shuddered and went back to my book. a few minutes later i felt someone staring at me. i looked up to see Noah walking towards me in the now empty library. "hey babe," he said. i turned to see if that cheerleader was behind me but he said, "i was talking to you gabriella Montez. you look hot today."

"um i-i have to go." i said gathering my stuff and trying to get out. i was looking for the librarian.

"she's not here Babe, she left. its just you and i." i rushed to the library door to get out but realized it was like 4:30 and raining out. the door was locked. i turned around and was met by Noahs lips crashing onto mine.

"GET OFF!" i shouted to him and pushed him away. he was prepared. he took out a scarf and would it around my wrists. he took a hankerchief and gagged me and carried me to the back of the library where the closet was. i just realized what was going to happen. i cried my eyes out knowing that i couldnt stop it. he brought me in the closet and dropped me on the floor. he kicked my body into the corner, and started to undress me. "shut up beautiful." he said to me he punched me in the jaw and i tasted blood. he undressed me and started feeling me up. i tried to kick with my legs but he had a good hold on them. when he started to force himself into me i screamed like hell.

"gabriella?" i heard outside. noah quickly got himself together and rushed out another door i never saw, but before he left he kicked me in the stomache and said, "dont tell or you'll wake up dead." then he was gone. i blacked out.

"Gabriella!" i was woken by troy calling my name. i opened my eyes to find myself still in the closet naked on the floor. i started sobbing as he held me. at any other time i would've pushed him away cause i was nude but i had just been raped and i needed someone to hold me so i was safe.

"lets get you together and i'll bring you to my house." he said. i nodded as he helped me put on my shirt and pants. i clung to him as we walked into the deserted library. i saw Noah hiding behind a desk and smiled at me. i gripped harder on troys arm. he pushed my arm off and before i could frown he swept me up bridal style. he carried me to the car and set me inside, helping me with my seat belt. he climbed in the passenger seat but didnt start the car. he looked at me and put his hand over mine.

"what happened?" he asked me. i looked at him and started to cry. "oh, no. someone didnt do that to you did they?" he asked me . i just cried harder and he reached over and hugged me. he stroked my hair and kissed my head. he pulled back and looked at my head. "you're still beautiful as ever," and he started to drive with the only sound of my sobs.

* * *

we pulled up infront of his house and he took me inside to his room. his parents were gone and he instructed me to take a shower.

TROY POV

i turned on the shower and told her to take one. five minutes later i hear screaming inside the bathroom and somebody falling. "Gabriella?!" i called and started knocking on the door. i was afraid to go in cause she was...well,...naked!...what the heck! i saw her once already. i opened the door and saw her on the floor crying. i swallowed deeply and helped her up into the shower and she took a shower. i made sure the doors in the house were locked and windows closed. i turned on the tv downstairs and started to make spaghetti. i saw gabriella walk to the top of the stairwell in her towel. someone had raped her. i closed my eyes picturing when i found her in the closet. she was curled up in a ball. crying looking so defenseless that if a man with a hammer came in she wouldnt blink. i opened my eyes and walked up to my room to give her some clothes. i gave her a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. they hung around her femine figure like rags on a doll. we burst out laughing after five minutes of staring. we were still in my room and gabriella was staring and smiling at me. i got a sudden idea. suddenly out of nowhere i ran right to her picked her up still running brought her down stairs and threw us on the couch. we started laughing and i remembered i had dinner ready. i sat it down an the table and we started to eat. well at least i did, she just stared at it.

"are you having a staring contest with your food?"

"not hungry." she said to me.

"gabi? what are you scared of?" i asked her

"he might be waiting at my house, troy. i'm afraid to go home."

"well your not going home, your spending the night here." she looked at me as if i was thinking about something else, "No! no no! i wouldnt do that to you! i have to much respect! but i called your mom and my parents they said it was ok. now i need you to eat." she nodded and ate. five minutes later she stopped eating.

"Wanna watch TV?" she asked and walked to the couch. i got up and looked at her plate. most of the food had gone into her napkin. i went into the freezer and took out her favorite chocolate ice cream with two spoons. she was on the couch and pressing play on the remote. i bent to look at the screen to see what she put in, cheaper by the dozen 2. i rolled my eyes at her. "a chick flick?"

"it is not a chick flick!" she defended.

"whatever!"

i sat down on the spot of couch next to her and she rested her head on me.

"hey missy! dont expect to have me carry you to bed!"

Half And Hour Later,

i was walking up the steps with gabriella in my arms. the things i do for love. i was half-way up when i felt her stir in her sleep. i stared at her beautiul face till i realized how tired i was. i walked into my room, set her on my bed, and climbed in after her.

"thanks, i was too tired to walk up the steps." i turned to see gabriella next to me wide awake.

"you little trickster," i said, she pouted and i knew she won the battle. i saw her glance at the window. when she saw a shadow fly past it she whimpered and i pulled her closer. "com on gabi its just a shadow. anyways l'm here, so your safe."

"thanks Mister Ego King," she said. i frowned and let go of her.

i heard her moan, "troooooy..."

"ugh, women," i put my arm around her waist and pulled her so that our bodies were touching and our faces were cenimeters apart. we leaned in but were intruppetedby a crash downstairs. we both immediatly sat up.

"troy? gabriella said clutching my chest, "w-what was that?"

"um, i'll go check it out. stay here." i threw the covers off and got on my slippers.

"no, i-i wanna come." i closed my eyes for longer than a blink. with them still closed i said, "ok, just stay by me and if some one is down there i need you to run and call the police." i opened my eyes to see her nodding. she got out of bed and walked next to me. i opened the door to see the lights in the kitchen on low. i felt her slip her hand in mine and grip it tightly. we walked into the kitchen and was met by, brent. my older brother who was 21.

"Goddamn brent! you gave us a heart attack!"

"sorry, just lookin for something to eat. so, who ya got here?" he asked with an amusing smile,

"noah, stop smiling. this is gabriella."

"Oh so this is the famous gabriella? wow she looks so much like, moms friend from high school, Kate."

"kates my mom." she said inching behind my back. "thats how troy and i met."

"cool! hey can you give my bro and i a little privacy? i gotta ask him something."

"sure," she said and ran to my room.

"so, what did you do while i was gone?"

"nothing! no i wouldnt do that! when did you get a dirty mind?"

"chill bro, but she is pretty and seems nice, obviously better then that chinese dog friend of yours?."

"sharpay? well i never did like her."

"well i think you should go back to her, she seemed kinda scared."

"kay, nite bro," we did that guy handshake-hug thing and i went upstairs. i saw her sitting on my dresser looking at a picture of me in pre-k with my arm around chads shoulder and his around mine. i have to admitt we looked pretty cute. **(the picturre was like those guy hugs, so they are not gay) **i walked over to her and took the picture away, "why were you so quick to get out there?" i asked.

she shook her head and walked to the bed getting under the covers. i sighed and walked to the other side of the bed getting in and facing her. "who did it?" i didnt expect a answer. "ok, G'nite." as soon as i shut my eyes i felt her move closer to me. when i didnt move she turned away to face the wall. i put my arm around her waist and moved closer to her myself. i kissed her head again and said, "you know your always welcome here.

* * *

we woke up at 5:00 so that we could go to my house to get some clothes. i walked into my room while troy stayed down stairs. i picked out some capris and a pale blue shirt. troy was already dressed from his house. i came downstairs and troy drove me to school. nothing was spoken untill we got to school. we walked to our lockers which were next to each other and went off to our diffrent classes. at the end of the day at our lockers i decided to break the silence.

"i was so scared last night when we heard the crash downstairs." i told him,

"yeah i thought it was going to be a robber," he told me.

"I thought it was going to be noah haon..." i accidentally blurted out.

"what. did. you. say?" he asked turning to me.

"um i-i mean not not him."

"gabriella, he wasnt the one who did that to you yesterday, was he?"

"n-no troy, please." i begged him.

"im gonna kill that mother fucker," he said with anger in his eyes. "troy, no dont!" i told him trying to stop. he just kept on going. i took hold of his arm, "troy," he roughly shook it off. he pushed past me and moved on to outside. i turned and ran to chad who i saw walk around the corner with his basketball friends.

"chad!" i called him, i ran to him and pulled him away from the gang,

"what?" he asked me,

"troy's going to beat up Noah Haon!" i told him,

"why?" he asked,

"he...j-just go get him please!"

"sure,"chad sprinted off to find troy and i followed behind. there was already a crowd there. i saw troy walk up to noah,

"noah," he said, as soon as noah turned around troy punched him in the face.

"what the fuck bolton!" he yelled at troy, troy punched him again, now noah had punched troy, and i saw blood trickling down noahs face. i heard noah tackle troy to the ground and i felt the crowd closing in on me. i heard the grunts of the two boys who were fighting. until i heard Mr. Matsui shout over the crowd, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"bolton came over and punched noah," a voice from the crowd said. the boys were still fighting and chad and Mr bolton pulled troy off of noah. troy was apparently winning the fight. two other boys helped up noah.

"troy! why were you beating up noah?!" coach bolton said.

"He. Fuckin'. Touched her." venom came out of his mouth with each word.

" you told him!?!" noah said turning to me. all of a sudden he broke out of the boys grip and charged at me. i screamed and ran into the school and ducked into a room. i waited till he passed the room and i ran out into coach bolton and troy, noah passed me down the hall but when he saw me he turned around and charged at me. troy stepped in front of me. and pushed him away.

"leave her alone, rapist." at that the whole school gasped. i broke down crying but nobody looked. they were all watching Noah.

"you raped gabriella, youve done enough. stay away from her." troy said. noah attacked him and started choking him.

"NO!" i screamed. coah and the principle had tried their best to loosen noahs grip while chad called the police. they had arrived and i was being pushed into the back. "troy!" i called. i saw him. we made eye contact, his face was turning colorless. he mouthed, 'i love you' i mouthed it back and i saw his eyes close.

* * *

its been a month since noah killed troy. noah had been sent to juvie hall for the rest of his life, or at least untill he was 18 so he could go to the real big house. i had been given so much sympathy for troy dying because most of the school had seen him mouth i love you. walking down the halls i was lifeless. not returning the smile or wave i always got. i ignored all of the girls and my grades started slipping. i missed troy more than life. he had given his life for me. that was the best present anybody could give. i got even more sympathy than his parents.

i basically lived at troys grave. i would cry at his stone for hours until his dad would come and drive me home.

i was now living a nightmare.

**My laptop is a brat, (dont tell her/him that) cause its not lettign a internet acess coem to it, i had to copy this onto a disc and bring it to my regular computer!**


End file.
